


Flower petals love

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruri x Shun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower petals love

Ruri was sitting on Shun’s lap and they were having sex and Ruri moaned “S-shun!!!” as he plowed into her like a field.


End file.
